


A Coded Lesson

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: I am the Drug and You are my Addict [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The first meeting between the Reader and Captain America is not as civil as it could have been. But she's not exactly the type to be civil.





	A Coded Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: No longer going with "Divergence" because Thanos and his plot can kiss my ass. This will forever be a divergence from cannon.
> 
> Things will be getting darker now.

He coughed, blood spattering the ground in front of him. Fingers balled into fists, punching the ground to force himself up. His eyes met mine as a crooked grin spread across his face.

“I can do this all day.”

“You will need to last longer than that.”

My kick sent him stumbling back, his feet trying to catch balance. This Steve Rogers moved differently than my soldier. Light on his feet, aware of his surroundings, a body of fluid movement. He had yet to call for help. Focused on keeping this fight between us? Such a call to keep others safe, commendable. But such a call would be his downfall. If I could step in time with my dear boy, why should this one be any different? Fighting yourself is a literary tool to emphasize one’s struggle with themself. I use it to emphasize that no part of you is safe from me.

Our feet moved so closely, stepping like a waltz together in an attempt to throw the other off. He was a fighter, a kid who had grown up on the streets who had learned to never back down. He was a guardian, learning through the years that if you did not protect yourself you would not be able to protect others. He was a paladin, doing what was good and right.

But even that could not save him. I could last all day. I could last all week. I could last until the end of time in order to take back what was mine. In order to save my lost soldier boy. Blocks meeting deflections. Fluid movements backed by power against grace. Only his blood was spilt, only his body felt the blows. He would know that I could match him strike for strike. He would know that it was not hard for me to keep up with him. His breath was heavy from creeping exhaustion, mine was heavy from growing exhilaration.

“You cannot keep him from me,” I moved, shoulder checking him into the wall. He grabbed me an attempted a grapple, only to have to feel my body falling down and taking him with it. I flipped him to the ground, cracking it and forcing the air out of his lungs. As he struggled to find breath I brought down a hard blow onto his chest. He gasped, stunned and suffocating. “Feel.”

Despair. Hopelessness. A world crumbling down around him in a wave of shattered glass. Cracks in his vision, air acting like water, light acting like darkness. Gravity no longer existing but someone reversing itself and rounding backwards. The uncountable stars in the sky now burning every inch of his skin. A voiceless scream as the good Captain America reverted to small Steve Rogers. And then back again. And again. And again. Never a dull moment in his mind, every memory mine to see, every nightmare mine to exploit. In sickness and in health, following him as a shadow dogging at his heel. Snapping and biting, growling from the dark recesses of his mind. Black and white photographs of his loved ones taken away from him. Colored pictures of the same ones coming back to haunt him. Disease. Plague. Disaster. A world ending in his absence. Bones broken, ribs splintered, organs ruptured, blood spilling from every opening in his body, flesh torn asunder. Flayed alive and back again, shredded to nothing and back again. Needles, scalpels, hammers, torn limbs, cut ligaments. His entire being crumbling to dust. His last words begging me for mercy.

 

Steve Rogers and I looked at each other and he stumbled back, catching himself on some equipment to keep from falling over. Fear trembling on his face, confusion in his body, a need to understand.

“What did you just do?”

“You were the one who looked me in the eyes, Captain Rogers.”

The hostility between us was rich in the air. It seeped from his pours and it filled my lungs.

“Who are you?”

“I will not repeat this again, I am the Winter Soldier’s partner.”

“Bullshit. There’s nothing about you.”

“Erased. Destroyed. Hydra didn’t want us working together so they sent him to eliminate me.”

“So he failed.”

“He succeeded. For all intents and purposes, I am dead. And he’s the one who killed me.”

“Then how are you here?”

“Tell a grand enough lie and you can get away with anything.”

“So, what? You’re here to get revenge or something?”

“Hardly,” I turned to look at the Winter Soldier, still peacefully unaware of the world outside his frozen chamber. “I’m here to reinstate our partnership.” Before Mr. Rogers could speak, I turned back to him, “I have no intention of killing you, Rogers. I have ever intention to act as an ally. You’ve alienated yourself from much of the world with that stunt you and your team pulled. You need me.”

“And what makes you think that?”

I was in front of him, hand pressed to his cheek. His world shattered around him again. He could see them all. See those at S.H.I.E.L.D. Those in the government. Those at Stark Industries. Those in Hydra. All those who were threats, all those who would be, those who could be. Their thoughts, their feelings, everything. All at once.

He fell to his knees, unable to keep himself standing. I stepped back and moved back to my soldier.

“Do I need to continue?”

“You need to leave,” he said, looking at me. “Or at least stay away from him.” A man who could last, he forced himself back up. But the dear man out of time only got a few steps.

“Stop,” a single word and his body froze. “On your knees.” They cracked to the ground.

“Mind control?”

“In a sense, yes,” I gazed at him, and he glared back.

“Is this how you got in here?”

“What do you think?”

“If you can do all that, what makes you better than Hydra?”

“Because the Winter Soldier is in your care and not theirs.” I placed my hand on the chamber. I could feel it inside of him, dormant, sleeping, my power hibernating with its vessel. “I saw what they kept doing to him. I had tried to get him away from them and I got caught. You succeeded where I had failed. As a thank you, at least let me work with you.”

He found the ability to stand, fighting against me with a will I was not used to. I stopped trying to force him, letting him come to his full height.

Taking a breath, Rogers said, “You’re going to see the king. He’ll decide what to do with you.”

This one was something else. I could make him see things, but not do things. Not as easily as the others. My power coiled within me, ready to strike. I could snake around him all I wanted, ghost into his mind like a fog he could not stop. But that was not how I could deal with this one, not yet. He mind was whole, hardened, not the shattered mess that was my dear soldier’s. A different approach.

I would much like to see what it would be like with two super soldiers kneeling at my feet.


End file.
